Dual SIM (subscriber identity module) mobile communication devices have become popular devices in many markets across the world. Many dual SIM UEs support Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) and arbitrate services between the two SIMS in the mobile communications device, which is often constrained by having a single transmission (TX) antenna (which may also be known as a cost-optimized Front End Module and Transceiver implementation). Mobile terminated (MT) circuit switched (CS) services, e.g., adaptive multi-rate (AMR) calls, SMS (short message service), or Location Area updates, in 2G (second generation) or 3G (third generation) radio access technologies (RAT) have priority over MT packet switched (PS) services, e.g., a PS data call. If a CS service is ongoing on one of the SIMs, then PS and CS services for the other SIM are ignored.
It may be advantageous, therefore, to receive an SMS or the caller-ID (identification) from an incoming voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) call intended for the ignored SIM in parallel to a CS call ongoing on one of the SIMs. Furthermore, it may be advantageous to facilitate receiving the SMS or caller-ID by identifying and utilizing information from the paging record, to determine if the ongoing call should be suspended, which helps to prevent the waste of radio resources and even interruption of the ongoing CS call.